The Life and Times of Claire Petrelli
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Instead of being given to Noah after the, Claire was given to Nathan and raised as a Petrelli. What would her life be like growing up as the princess of one of New York's most influencial families. And that's not to mention her powers showing up.
1. Chapter 1

A baby had been recovered from a fire. Her mother had been killed in the same fire and they needed to find a place for her.

A group of 12 men and women were seated at a table.

"Well the baby obviously has an ability."" A man named Charles Deveaux stated. "The question is what we should do with her."

"I think maybe we should set her up with a family." Bob Bishop replied. "Once she displays any signs of her healing, we can bring her in for testing."

"For the last time, Bob, we are not going to run tests on children." Kaito Nakamura responded. "I doubt that you would want somebody doing that to your daughter."

"I am very interested in what kind of ability Elle will develop." Bob stated.

"I do like the idea of sending her to a family." Kaito remarked. "Perhaps we could give her to one of our agents. Noah Bennet would probably make a good surrogate father."

"What we do if Noah were to get attached to young Claire?" The British accent of Daniel Linderman asked. "I think that could happen especially considering his wife was killed while pregnant. He probably wouldn't want to give her up."

"Actually I have a better idea." Arthur Petrelli, the overall leader of the company replied. "As head of this company and Claire's grandfather, I think we should give her to give father. Nathan is married now and Heidi could make it easier for him to succeed in his career. I can't think of any better solution."

"I agree with my husband." Angela Petrelli chimed in. "I think Nathan is mature enough now. It would also give the two of us a chance to keep a close eye on her. It is the best solution for right now."

The next day Nathan was informed by his mother that his daughter had survived and he was now her legal guardian. Heidi was a little upset at first, mostly because she didn't know about this child. She did eventually warm up to the idea.

Four and a half years later, 6-year-old Claire Petrelli was at home. Her mom was going to the hospital and her daddy was going with her. Her uncle Peter would be babysitting her.

"So why are you and Mommy going to the hospital?" Claire asked her father. "Is Mommy sick or something? I heard her throwing up."

"Actually we think your mommy is going to have a baby." Her dad told her.

"Ooh is she going to see the stork?" Claire asked precociously.

"Now Claire, babies don't come from storks. They come from their mommies' bellies." Nathan explained.

"How did they get there?" Claire inquired.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Nathan promised.

"How much older?" Claire questioned.

"We have to go now." Nathan said as he heard the door. "Uncle Peter is here."

Claire loved her uncle Peter. He even sometimes let her have candy. She ran over and gave him a hug as soon as she saw him.

"How's my favorite niece?" Peter as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm your only niece." Claire reminded him. "Guess what?"

"What?" Peter responded predictably.

"Mommy and daddy are going to have a baby!" She said in excitement. "I hope they give me a little brother."

Several months later Claire's half-brother Simon was born. She was really excited that she got the brother that she wanted. 2 years later, her brother Monty was born. She was a little disappointed at that because she wanted a sister. She was 9 and really wanted a little sister to take care of.

She came home from school one day to find that Peter was there with a young woman.

"Who's this, Uncle Peter?" Claire asked.

"This is my girlfriend Rachel." Peter introduced. "Rachel, this is my niece, Claire."

"Pleased to meet you." Rachel said as she held her hand down a little so Claire could shake it.

After dinner, Rachel was helping Heidi with the dishes and Nathan had put Simon and Monty to bed. That left Claire and Peter alone in the kitchen.

"So I don't like your girlfriend." She announced. "There's just something about her that I don't like."

"Well that's really not up to, Claire because I like her very much." Peter told her.

Four years later, Claire was coming home from her middle school. She really needed to talk to her dad about something. She knew she would probably have to wait until later because he was the district attorney now.

When he did get home, Claire helped him carry his briefcase to his study.

"I have something that I need to talk about." She stated. "It's been bugging me all day."

"What is it, Claire Bear?" He asked her. Some teenagers might be upset that their parents still used nicknames for them but Claire liked it.

"We were going over genetics in my Biology class and the teacher said that hair color is genetic." Claire explained. "What bothers me is that both you and mom have brown hair and I have blonde. Everyone has brown hair. This makes me wonder, am I adopted?"

"You're not adopted, Claire." He assured her. "But there is a reason for that. Heidi is not your mother."

"Then who is?" Claire questioned in shock.

"Her name was Meredith Gordon." Nathan told his daughter. "She died not long after you were born. I wasn't with her at the time. You were in also in the same fire but survived. You were given to me because I was your father. But Heidi not being your mother doesn't make her any less of your mom."

"Thanks for telling me, Dad." Claire said as she gave him a hug.

When Claire was 15, her seemingly perfect life started to show imperfections. This was not referring to normal teenage issues like acne. Claire actually had never had a pimple for some reason. Pretty much all of her friends were jealous of that because she didn't have the embarrassment of that.

Claire was just returning from Fashion Week with her parents. Nathan was driving.

"Thanks for taking me." She told them. "I can't wait for some of those designs to hit shelves."

"Now Claire, we're probably not going to be able to get you all of them." Heidi remarked.

"I don't need all of them." Claire replied. "Just some of them will be okay."

Suddenly they felt something hit their car.

"What was that?" Claire asked. She looked the left and saw a car was ramming them. She looked to the front saw Nathan was no longer driving and the car crashed into the median.

Both Claire and Heidi were taken to the hospital. Claire managed not to have a scratch on her, but Heidi was hurt badly. She was in a coma. She had lost a bit of blood.

"Maybe we can give her some Claire's blood." Angela suggested. "They are the same blood type after all."

"Ma, Claire's not old enough to give blood." Nathan reminded her.

"But you are the law and you have the power to let things like this slide." Angela countered. "You know she would probably do it because she cares about her."

"I'll do it." Claire agreed. "If she needs my blood to stay alive, I'll definitely do it."

The good news was that Heidi was expected to make a full recovery after receiving Claire's blood. The bad news was that same night Arthur died of a heart attack. She didn't want her grandpa to die.

Six months later, her life was going to change completely.

So this is my new story. This chapter is all pre-series stuff. Next chapter will involve the start of the series without the whole Claire in Texas parts. Also Claire is upper-class so she does not have a New York accent of any kind. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire walked into school. Her father was heavily preparing for his campaign trail. He was running for Manhattan seat of Congress. Each of the 5 boroughs had its own congressman. She personally couldn't wait to see her best friend, Upton, who had just returned from the Bahamas for Fall Break. Because of her dad's campaign, she wasn't able to go anywhere.

"Hey Claire Bear." Upton greeted her. She had brown hair and brown eyes with black liner around them. Much like Claire she was wearing her school uniform. "I missed you so much when I was in the Bahamas. Too bad your dad wouldn't let you come with me."

"You know I don't like it when you call me that, Justin." Claire replied. It was an in-joke between the two of them because of the famous baseball player. "It's my dad's nickname for me. I thought we decided that your nickname for me was going to be Marie."

This was of course referencing the magazine.

"Whatever, so how was your fall break?" Upton asked as she put her arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Well I had as much fun as could staying here." Claire explained. " I saw a different Broadway show every day and I did a get to get a nice new outfit for staying here."

"Well that's good because I am hosting a back to school party tonight and you are so wearing it." Upton said. "So you're not going to have to move to Washington when your dad goes to Congress are you?"

"He would have to win first." I pointed out. "And I don't know what the plan is for then. I know the term doesn't take effect until January."

"Please your dad is definitely going to win." Upton stated. "He's the most charismatic man I've ever met. Please he's hot and the hottest person usually wins."

"Ew, I did not need to know that." Claire responded. "But I will be at your party. My parents trust that you won't get me drunk."

"That's because I've never been able to get you drunk." Upton pointed out. "You know for someone so small, you are a real heavyweight when it comes to drinking."

"It's probably a good thing because I need to drive home." The blonde said. "So do you wanna go to class today?"

"We probably should." Upton replied. "My mom said if I get caught skipping again, she's taking away my convertible."

"We can try not to get caught." Claire suggested. Suddenly, the warning bell rang and some random rushed by, knocking Claire into a locker.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Upton shouted at the girl. The girl didn't say anything and just ran away. She then looked to Claire. "Are you okay?"

Claire got up from the ground.

"I think my hand is bleeding." Claire remarked as she got up and the two looked at her hand. It was definitely bleeding…but only for a few seconds because the wound started to instantly seal up.

"What the hell?" Upton asked. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Claire replied. "This has never happened. It's really stopped bleeding."

"I don't know if that's cool or disgusting." Upton commented. "But we probably really should get to class. I want to see what else you can do though."

"You're not freaked out by this?" Claire asked in confusion.

"Of course I'm freaked out but we just have to go to class." Upton replied. "So we're getting a new Biology teacher today."

"So they're replacing Dr. Suresh?" Claire asked. He had been murdered recently. Claire suspected he it was gang related.

"Yeah apparently his son is coming over from India." Upton explained. "He was teaching at a university in India. They're replacing Dr. Suresh with Dr. Suresh."

"That's ironic." Claire remarked. "At least I think it is. What does irony mean again?"

"All I know is it has nothing to do with that Alanis Morrissette song." Upton replied as they walked into class.

"Good morning, class." The Indian man said. For some reason he had a British accent. "I am Dr. Mohinder Suresh."

"I thought you were from India." Upton remarked. "Why do you have a British accent?"

"Well I went to study abroad in high school for a few years and I seemed to pick up the accent." Suresh explained. "Now I'm not quite sure what my father was teaching you, but I will start with my own curriculum. I am also declaring that only assignments from here on out will count toward this quarter. I know some of you may not find this fair but I want to give everyone the same chance."

"Looks like I might pass this class after all." Upton commented. She was pretty sure that she would fail before the previous Dr. Suresh was murdered.

"You might if you do the work Miss…" Suresh remarked, wanting her name.

"de Boer, Upton de Boer." The brunette replied.

Claire paid marginal interest in the class. They really weren't taking notes on his first day. She was more concerned about the fact that she hand had magically healed itself.

"So to conclude this class, I would look to promote a book my father wrote." Suresh said. "It's not required reading and you don't even have to believe but it's called _Activating Evolution_."

"Do we get extra credit if we read it?" Claire decided to ask.

"That's actually a good idea." Suresh declared. "If you want to read the book and write a report on it, I will grade them and give you extra credit accordingly. You will have to buy your own copies, though."

Once school was out, Claire and Upton began to walk to the front of the school to wait for the Petrelli limo to come and pick them up. Had they been of a lower class, they probably would have taken the subway. Neither of them wanted to drive after school because traffic could be bad. At least in the limo, there would be ways to occupy themselves.

"So we should head somewhere to see what all you can do." Upton suggested. "I mean I want to see if you can heal from more serious injuries. I mean you said that you weren't hurt when your mom was in that car accident."

"But what if I don't heal?" Claire questioned.

"Let's start with something that won't permanently disfigure you." Upton responded.

"We should see about getting that book." Claire suggested as she tried to not think about being disfigured.

"Well now isn't exactly the best time to go to the bookstore." Upton pointed out.

"I really don't want to tell anyone about this." Claire said.

"Okay I get that." Upton replied.

"You do?" Claire responded.

"Well if it were me I wouldn't want people to know that I can potentially regrow limbs." Upton stated.

"I don't know if I want to find out if I can regrow limbs." Claire commented.

"I think it would be pretty hard to actually find out." Upton remarked. "It would probably involve stuff that our parents don't want us messing with. Maybe I could try to run you over with my car to see if you can heal from that. You know I bet this is why you can't get drunk."

"There probably isn't any use in me trying." Claire stated. "You know the subway might have been faster than waiting in this traffic jam."

"Yeah but we are too rich to ride the subway." Upton declared. "I mean between my Prada and your Gucci, we'd be a huge target for thieves. Plus there would be all of the pervs with schoolgirl fetishes checking us out."

"Okay so maybe the limo is a better idea." Claire agreed. "This power probably wouldn't help me in a fight."

"Well you could keep fighting until the other person wears down." Upton suggested. "Hey I think we're at your house. So is your uncle still hanging around dead people?"

"They're not dead, just really close to dead." Claire corrected. "That's what a hospice nurse does."

"Well the male nurse thing is kind of hot but the hanging around dead people is so not." Upton replied.

"Are there any members of my family that you don't have a crush on?" Claire asked sardonically.

"It's pretty much just you're dad and your uncle." Upton replied with a smile. "Your mom doesn't do it for me and you brothers are too young. Hey it looks like we're here."

The two walked into the house. Nathan was doing his DA and campaign work, Heidi was shopping and the boys were still in school. That meant to the two of them were going to be all alone.

"So what are we going to do?" Claire said as Upton began to head to the kitchen. Before she heard anything, Upton stabbed her in the chest. Claire gasped and pulled the knife out. "That wasn't necessary."

Claire went to wash the knife while the blood was still wet.

"Now we know that you can survive a major wound." Upton replied. "You should probably wash that shirt and by that I mean do it yourself."

"You're lucky that I have extras." Claire told her friend.

"I want to try some other things." Upton added.

"Well we can't do anything that involves knives or getting my uniform dirty." Claire stated. "When does your party start."

"It starts at 9:00." Upton said. "That gives us plenty of time to see what you can heal from."

"Actually, we have about an hour until Simon and Monty get home and who knows when my mom is going to get home." Claire replied.

"Well how about we go to the bathroom and I'll try to drown you in the bathtub." Upton proposed.

"This is all very morbid." Claire commented as she headed upstairs to her bathroom. Once inside, she took off her clothes and got in the tub. Upton began to feel it with water and then held Claire's head under the water for about 30 seconds. Claire started to turn blue before the color returned into her skin and she sat up and gasped. She panted a few times before her breathing returned to normal.

"So drowning is a no." Upton remarked as she dried her hands off.

"Claire, are you home?" Heidi asked. "I need help with the groceries."

"I'm taking a bath!" Claire shouted as Upton turned out the faucet or at least she thought she did.

"Why are my hands dripping?" Upton asked. "I didn't touch the water."

"You didn't turn the water on either." Claire replied. "I think water came out of your hands as in your created it. I think I'm not the only one."

"Damn, why did I have to get some lame power like this?" Upton complained. "At least yours is somewhat useful."

"You should go help my mom." Claire replied as she started to soap up.

After Claire was done with her bath, she headed to her room to get her dress for Upton's party. Upton had to go home for dinner, but Nathan was home in time. They didn't have a cook because Heidi liked to the do all of the cooking. She wasn't bad at it.

"So Upton is having a party tonight." Claire told her parents.

"It's a school night." Nathan remarked before he took a bite of his food.

"I know but I'll be home by 11:30 and I won't drink anything." Claire begged. "Please let me go."

"Okay but be careful and make sure that you park in a safe place." Nathan replied.

"Considering I'm the one that her parents let park in their driveway, I think it will be pretty safe."

Hours later, Claire arrived at the party. She gave Upton a hug and the two of them began to look for boys together.

Around 10:00, her cell went off. It was her father so she decided to answer it. She pressed the call button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's me." Nathan said. She already knew this. It was what caller ID was for.

"What's up, Dad?" She asked.

"Peter's in the hospital." He told her. "He tried to kill himself."

So New York doesn't really have areas where Claire can walk through fire. I made Mohinder a teacher because he's better suited for that than a cab driver. Upton is played Willa Holland. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire headed to the hospital. She didn't understand why Peter would try to kill himself. Sure she had her reasons because she probably wouldn't be successful, but not Peter.

"I need to see my uncle Peter Petrelli." She told the nurse at the desk.

"How do I know that he's your uncle?" The nurse asked obnoxiously. Claire did not like her tone.

"Well if you don't believe me we can get my dad who happens to be the DA in here." Claire responded to Hispanic nurse. "I don't think we'd want that, especially if you happen to be here illegally."

Claire then went inside to visit Peter. She found his room and noticed her father was inside.

Claire walked into the room.

"Can I have some alone time with him?" She asked.

"Sure." Nathan said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Why would you try to kill yourself Peter?" Claire questioned.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." He replied. "I was trying to fly?"

"What?" She asked.

"I saw a painting of myself flying and though hey maybe I should try to fly." Peter explained. Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure she had had an interesting day but that was just crazy. "Nathan was the one who flew and he saved me."

"I think maybe you should go on some medication." Claire suggested.

"I'm not crazy Claire." He responded.

"Where did you even see this supposed painting?" The teenager asked him.

"My patient's daughter took me to her boyfriend's house." Peter explained. Claire raised an eyebrow. "You know because I'm a nurse. I promise you that your dad flew."

"Whatever you say." Claire remarked before she left the room. She probably would have preferred that he was suicidal because it was better than crazy.

She didn't really feel like going back to Upton's party after all of that happened so she decided to go home. She could hope that Peter would get the help that he needed.

She headed home and wondered if there was a possible that Peter wasn't crazy. I mean between her healing and Upton's ability to generate water, flight didn't seem too far out of the question. But her dad really didn't seem like someone who could fly. At this time, she would stay out of it. She didn't want to get involved or accuse her father of anything.

She then noticed her phone was ringing. It was Upton so she decided to answer it.

"Hey." She answered.

"So is your uncle okay?" Upton replied.

"He's fine but I think he might have some kind of mental issues." Claire explained. "He seemed to think that my dad could fly."

"Well it wouldn't be any weirder than what we've been through today." Upton offered. "I tried to fill my cup with water and I got ice. I don't know how to control this."

"We'll figure it out." Claire promised. "But still I don't believe that my dad would be able to fly."

"We should see if we can find that book." Upton stated. "I read a summary online and it's supposed to be about superhuman developments. Maybe it can explain why this is happening to us."

"We'll go to the bookstore after school." Claire agreed. "Maybe we should see if Dr. Suresh knows anything about it."

"Maybe, I wonder if the book has anything to do with why his father was killed." Upton mused. "Well I should probably go. I'll talk to you later, Marie."

"See you tomorrow, Justin." Claire told her friend before she hung up the phone. She thought she had better go talk to her dad.

"So what did Peter say to you?" He asked me.

"He said something about you flying." Claire told her father. "I really don't believe that. I think he may need medication."

"I'm not quite sure what's going to happen but I think he's going to get to go home tomorrow." Nathan responded. "I'm not going to have him committed. Now you should probably go to bed. I know it's not as late as you wanted to, but you could probably use the sleep. It is still a school night after all."

Yeah, her dad was too much of a dork to be able to do something cool like fly.

"Okay fine." She agreed. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Claire Bear." He replied.

In the morning Claire once again woke up and got ready for school. It was back to the same routine even if she was unable to be hurt.

"I could really use some excitement in my life." She stated.

Claire walked into the kitchen to find that her grandma was there. She wasn't exactly fond of her grandma. Simply put: the woman was a bitch. But she had to at least pretend to be happy to see her.

"Hi Grandma." She replied perkily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just making sure that all of you are okay." Angela stated. "You in particular, I wanted to let you know that what Peter did has nothing to do with you. He just needs some help."

"I didn't think that it had anything to do with me." Claire responded. "I don't know why he did it but I really don't think it had anything to do with me. I just hope that Peter is able to get the help that he needs from someone."

"I'll make sure that he does." Angela told her granddaughter. "Now you should eat and probably get to school."

Claire was already going to do that. She didn't need to be told to. She put some bread in the toaster in and took a seat at the table next to Heidi.

"So, how's school going?" Heidi asked.

"We finally got a new Biology teacher." Claire answered.

"Who did they replace Dr. Suresh with?" Heidi asked curiously.

"Dr. Suresh." Claire answered, to which Heidi gave a look of confusion. "His son came from India and is also a Biology teacher. Oh and he said that there's an extra credit based on this book the previous Dr. Suresh wrote. Do you think you can get it for me when you go out today?"

"I'll see if I can find it." Heidi promised as the toaster popped up. Claire got up and started to spread some jam on it. She then poured herself a glass of orange juice. "So what's it about?"

"It's something about evolution." The blonde responded. "Thanks, Mom."

After breakfast, Claire grabbed her bag and let the limo take her to school. It really wasn't that much of an unusual feat because a lot of the girls received limo rides. The school parking lot was filled with mostly teachers…the ones that drove in New York that is. She once again met Upton in the hallway.

"So did you hear that we're going to get a new girl today?" Upton asked.

"In the middle of the semester?" Claire asked in surprise.

"Yeah it turns out that she's some rich orphan that apparently has enough money to get into the school."

"Okay now that just seems odd." Claire commented. "Have you seen her yet? Do you know what she looks like?"

"No I haven't seen or know what she looks like. I don't even know her name" Upton denounced. "On an unrelated note, I really think we should learn how to control. I'm not saying that we should fight crime or anything but we should at least learn how to use them."

"You're probably right." Claire agreed. "But I think that involves more of you getting control than me. I think what I can do is pretty self-explanatory. I am unable to be hurt."

"Well you may be able to do other things." Upton suggested. "What I want to know is why it's just us."

"I can't give you an answer to that." Claire said. "But since the new Dr. Suresh is actually interesting, we should probably go to his class."

"Yeah, I agree." Upton concurred. "Plus he's also not bad to look at."

"So are there any guys our age that you like?" Claire inquired.

"Maybe but as you've probably noticed, there aren't really any guys here, just men." Upton pointed out. Claire rolled her eyes as the two of them began to walk to class. They each took their seats and waited for Dr. Suresh to begin talking to them.

"Good morning, Class." Suresh greeted them. "I trust none of you did your homework because I didn't give any."

There were a few laughs. It seemed like to Claire that he was trying to play to the cool teacher stereotype. However, she didn't think that there was anything wrong with that.

Before Suresh could start his lecture, an office aide came and talked to him for a few seconds. Claire kind of wished that she had super hearing because then she would be able to know what was being said. She just had to wait like everyone else did.

"Okay class, it seems that we have a new student joining us today." Suresh explained. "Would you please come in?"

In walked a girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She wore the uniform like everyone else. She was a taller girl, not supermodel height but definitely taller than Claire. She also noticed what was either tattoo or a burn mark on her hand. She looked like she was trying to smile, but couldn't force herself to do so. She was one of the most beautiful girls that Claire had ever seen.

"Girls, I would like to introduce you to Diana Meade." Suresh said.

Yes that's Diana from the Secret Circle. For those of you who haven't seen the Secret Circle, bear with me. For those of you that have seen the Secret Circle, I can tell you that this takes place after the finale. You can find out what happened to Grant in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review


End file.
